Jumping into Ice
by Elizabellalovesbernard
Summary: Elizabella has been gone for ten years  working with Jack frost  When she returns, will the relationship she once shared with Bernard have changed? Can they truly no longer be friends? Please Read and Review


Sitting at his desk, as usual, Bernard sat, sifting through an enormous amount of papers, stamping some with big blue stamps. Elizabella walked in gracefully and knocked on the door. She couldn't wait to see Bernard. Not seeing someone for ten straight years, usually does that to a person. She was now, technically, twenty five years old. She really hadn't changed much though. Sure, her breasts were fuller, her body was thin and gorgeous, and her hair now flowed almost down to her feet, but other than her hair, who would notice things like that. She wouldn't change anymore though. That was a fact. She'd stay this way until the end of time. Bernard looked up from his papers just for a moment and rolled his eyes. "New employee huh?" He sighed, "We get more and more every year… Look, the registration room is down the hall to your left." He looked back down at his papers, frustrated for whatever reason.

"Bernard…."

"That's **Sir ** to you ma'am. I'm the head elf here and I deserve respect."

Elizabella wasn't sure that she liked the way she was being treated. Even if it was all a huge mistake, working with Jack Frost for ten years had taught her to stand up for herself, and she would **NOT **tolerate being pushed around like some newbie. "Well, **SIR, **I suppose I'll be going now. I thought it'd be nice to see who I **thought** was my best friend after ten long years, but if this is the greeting I'm going to receive then fine. Have a nice life you sorry prick!" She started to think that the last sentence was uncalled for as she walked away but that was another thing Jack had taught her. "Never take back your words unless you truly didn't mean them. Unfortunately, she had gotten so angry that she did mean them. Thinking about how Bernard was acting toward her made her start to cry a bit. After all, she didn't look _that _different. Of course just then Bernard ran up to her, stumbling down the stairs where she was walking.

"Eliza-bella- I- I'm so s-sorry. I didn't- I didn't know- you- you look s-so different." He was out of breath from doing that silly run of his to catch up to her. Good old Bernard. He still looked the same as when she left, and, of course, she still found him incredibly handsome. "The years have- been kind to you… Miss. Elizabella," He said, now catching his breath. Elizabella scowled at him, rolling her eyes.

"Sure," was all she said in reply.

"Elizabella, I really am sorry!" Bernard said, still trying to win her over. She giggled. That was a good sign, right?

"Oh, Bernard," She said, smiling at him, "I can't stay mad at you."

Bernard laughed a little. "It's been so long. I mean, look at you!"

"What? What about me?"

"C'mere," Bernard said, leading her up to his office. He shut the door so they could catch up in private. He sat in his desk chair (the one Elizabella had **loved **to just sit in and spin all day), leaned back, and grinned. "Turn around… let me get a good look at you." Elizabella smiled and spun around, too quickly for Bernard to see. "No No! Slowly!" Bernard chuckled. She turned around again. This time slow enough for Bernard to really see how much she'd changed over the years. He noticed every detail. Other than the fact that she was still short and bright eyed, she looked nothing like the little girl that had found refuge there ten years ago. She stopped spinning and blushed.

"Well?"

"Well! I think you're gorgeous… not that you weren't before but- wait… did I just- I meant uh… pretty." Bernard said, stumbling over his words. "Well… I don't mean pretty as in, I would date you or anything… I mean you're my best friend and I-"

"I know… I know." She smiled although her heart had just cracked because she **knew **Bernard would never like her like that. Sure she was pretty, but how in the world did that matter considering she would never have the one she loved?

"Okay," Bernard said, his face heating up. He couldn't just blurt out his feelings to her. Sure, she was the one he loved, but how in the world could he ever tell her considering she was so gorgeous? For the first time in a long time that dreaded moment snuck up on them again. There was this gap full of awkward silence that seemed impossible to fill. Bernard couldn't stand it after what felt like an eternity. "Elizabella…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you and I… take a walk?"

"Oh, but Bernard, You're working and I don't wanna get you in any troub-"

"I'll just… tell Santa I'm going out for a bit. He won't mind."

"Alright… let me just get my coat." Elizabella wandered off. She reached her room and put a black, fuzzy trench coat on over her short black skirt and white long sleeve shirt. While she was fixing her hair, Bernard was downstairs, explaining to Santa that he was in love with Elizabella and needed a little time off to tell her that. Santa, of course, laughed and told him good luck. Bernard and Elizabella met at the bottom of the staircase in the work shop.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, Of course," Elizabella smiled. Bernard led her out the door and took her down a path where the snow had been cleared.

"Hey… Elizabella?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Have you…. Ever…" He sighed and gave up, quickly thinking of a different question. "Have you ever been ice skating?"

"Nope."

"Well, come on. It'll be fun." Bernard took her to the ice skating rink that was rested on the other side of their little town. No one was there because everyone was working.

"Oh… Bernard I'm gonna break my legs!" Elizabella said after getting her ice skates on. She decided that the only way to stay standing was to hang onto the guard rail.

"C'mon, you'll be fine," Bernard laughed. He glided gracefully around. Elizabella let go of her safety for just a second and fell straight on her butt.

"I knew this would happen. How could I expect to walk on a sheet of ice without falling on my ass?" Elizabella covered her mouth after the last sentence. "I mean uh…"

Bernard winked at her, "I won't tell… now come on… get up" He held out his hand and helped her stand. She held onto him. "Here, c'mere, I'll help you." He pulled her a bit closer and linked their arms together. He began gliding around as Elizabella slid clumsily behind him. Eventually though, she got the hang of it and was soon skating in sync with Bernard, who was still holding onto to her arm. She accidently tripped and fell on Bernard who tried to catch her but instead, provided a landing pad for her fragile body. He laughed as Elizabella apologized. She was laying on top of his warm, gorgeous body and they were both locked in each other's gaze. "Elizabella…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, I'll get up." Elizabella said, beginning to clumsily get off of him.

"No!" Bernard interjected, "S-Stay." He held her waist and smiled at her. She blushed fiercely and smiled.

"Okay," was all she could choke out. Bernard gently kissed her cheek and she smiled. "That reminds me of the time you and I were at Natale and Eva's party and we had to play spin the bottle."

"Yeah…" Bernard said. He had been thinking about that night a lot recently. He should have taken the chance to really kiss her then and there… but he let the moment slip away. Even now, he could kiss her, but instead he let her lie on his chest and let the moment escape because soon Elizabella would want to stand up. It was getting rather cold on the ice. Sure enough, soon she was standing and helping Bernard up. The moment was gone and they continued skating… leaving Bernard feeling defeated. "Elizabella… could you uh… meet me tomorrow at the same place? I should get back to work."

"Sure," She beamed back at him. She wasn't sure why he wanted to meet her again… they'd see each other at work, right? They both walked home. Bernard, holding his hands behind his back, acting rather gentlemanly, wanted so badly just to kiss Elizabella the entire journey home. Elizabella, crossing her arms to keep warm in front of her, wanted Bernard to just kiss her. She knew he would never do that. After all, the kisses he gave her on the cheek didn't even mean anything. They were just like hugs to Bernard. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay." And that was all that was said. Bernard went his way and she went her own. She went into her apartment and locked the door. Taking off her coat, she began to reminisce about the entire night. Oh, what fun she'd had. Bernard really was a catch…a catch that she could never have in her net of course because they were only best friends. After changing into a silky night gown, Elizabella went to sleep and dreamed about the same thing she'd dreamed about for ten years: Bernard.

Meanwhile, Bernard went back to his office and found a note resting on his desk with a small box on top of it. He moved the black box and opened the note. It was from Santa. It read:

"Dear Bernard,

I know this entire dating situation is kind of a pain… but in reality, you've known Elizabella for ten years. You've loved her for ten years. It's time to just take the risk and jump in. To save you the trouble and stress, on top of this letter is something that I really think Elizabella will like. It's now or never, kid.

Sincerely,

S.C.

He opened the little black box and inside was an engagement ring. It was immaculate. It was silver and the band was twisted to symbolize two paths intertwining and in the center of these two twisting trails rested a diamond… a spotless… perfect diamond. Bernard looked at it and grinned a bit. He decided that Santa was right and shoved the box in his pocket and rushed home to prepare for tomorrow.

Elizabella woke up at one in the afternoon after having the most amazing dream about you know who. After realizing it was one, she got dressed, brushed her hair, and rushed out the door to meet Bernard like she had promised. She ran as fast as she could and by the time she had reached the ice skating rink, she was out of breath and her throat was stinging from the freezing cold. Bernard was just about to leave when he noticed Elizabella. "I-I am so-s- Sorry! Be-Bernard I- Complete-ly slept th-through- my-alarm."

"It's fine. " Bernard beamed back. His hands were shaking. Elizabella grabbed his arm after they had started to skate and looked at him, confused.

"Bernard, you're shaking… you never get cold… are you sick?" She rested her hand on his forehead.

"Nah, I'm fine." He was having second thoughts… he hadn't even kissed Elizabella… why would he just jump in and marry her? Just when he was going to dismiss the entire thought from his mind, Santa's words rang loud and clear in his head. _It's time to take a risk and jump in._ That was all the motivation he needed. He slid on the ground next to her and got on one knee. "Elizabella… I'm not shaking because I'm cold or sick… it's because I'm nervous. I've known you for ten years even though you weren't here for a very long time… and…well… I can't be your friend anymore…"

Elizabella's heart sank. _He hates me… great. _She thought. "I understand, Bernard. I'll um… see you around okay?" She started to skate over to a bench to take off her skates when he grabbed her hand.

"No! Elizabella… I can't be your friend anymore because… the truth is… I'm in love with you… I have been for such a long time and well… It's time that I recognize that so I thought that…well… if you love me too… um… Elizabella… will you marry me?" Elizabella was in complete shock. "Well… not now… but eventually…?" She couldn't force words out. All she could do was cover her mouth to block the cold air from getting in. "I… I understand… You just want to be friends… I'm fine with that." He stood and went over to take off his skates when Elizabella called out to him. He turned just in time for Elizabella to rush over to him and knock him over after hugging him.

Again, Elizabella was laying on top of him, lost in his deep brown eyes. She smiled and said quietly, "I love you." Bernard would never let another moment like this escape again. He whispered in her ear that he loved her too and kissed her, for the first time ever, on her rosy lips… not her cheek.


End file.
